


Textualise Me

by misterwrench



Series: Mitjo stuff [2]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Sexting, Texting, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterwrench/pseuds/misterwrench
Summary: The morning after Mitch drunkenly sexts Jonas.Title from Drunk Text Romance by Cyberbully Mom Club





	Textualise Me

**Author's Note:**

> mitch is italics and jonas is bold.

Mitch groaned at the noise of his joints popping, stretching his long limbs out. The dirty smell of smoked cigarettes, what could be vomit and what was definitely spilled beer made him nauseous and the warmth radiating onto his face assured him that he had not pulled his curtains last night and if he dared to open his eyes, he'll be met with brain-melting sunshine. After another minute or two of lying in his own filth, Mitch could start to feel the bile rising in his throat from the nauseating smell around him. Peeking one eye open, Mitch waved his hand quickly and he shut his curtains along with knocking over some miscellaneous objects in his unfocused state.

Turning into his back and finally opening both of his eyes, Mitch reached out for his phone which was always left on the floor next to his bed. The time read "12:48" and underneath there was a handful of notifications. Most of them were just Javier asking if he was awake and some boring 'There's An Event Near You' Facebook notifications but the one at the very bottom of the screen made his stomach flip and his face light up regardless of his hungover state.

**I'll see you tomorrow then! Text me when you want to hang out** \- 4:21

Why was he texting Spots at four in the morning asking him to hang out? Mitch swiped his screen and tapped his password in and began reading the last few messages from their chat log.

**I love it <3 **\- 04:12   
**Where do you want to go tomorrow?** \- 04:13

_anywger with u_ \- 04:13

Mitch felt himself grimace at firstly, the cheesiness of the message and secondly, the fact he sent a cheesy message to Jonas. Mitch decided to scroll up but he was only ten messages up when he saw something that made his eyes go wide and his already fucked phone go flying across the room. He mumbled a "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." and his nausea was mixed with anxiety now. He sat on the edge of his bed and gripped his knees, trying not to throw up. Lifting his hand, the phone floated back to him. He had to see how bad the damage was.

That was his penis. That was a video of his penis. Holding his breath, he pressed play and oh, god. He was moaning Jonas' nickname. Not even bothering to read any of the messages, Mitch quickly typed an apology to Spots.

_hey, spots i'm so sorry for last night. i was drunk off my ass_ \- 12:52

He dropped his phone next to him, not wanting to see the chat log, and waited for a few minutes in silence. The sudden 'ding' almost drew a yelp from the tall boy. He picked up his phone and read the message.

**It's okay, you weren't exactly a nuisance, haha.** \- 12:55

_no, i was. i shouldn't have texted you last night_ \- 12:55

**Well, if you regret it that's understandable.** \- 12:56

Mitch could see that Jonas was typing and then not typing and then typing again so he waited a moment.

**I'm not some drunk text fuck.** \- 12:57

_i know, that's why i'm apologising_ \- 12:57

**I don't want you to apologise -** 12:57 **  
But don't text me saying you want me to sit on your face if you think you might regret it in the morning -** 12:58 

Mitch could feel a slight blush on his face once he received the message. He decided to scroll back up further than the video.

**Yeah, 10/10 I'd probably sit on that face** \- 03:54

_wait was that all mutual last night -_ 13:00  
 _i didnt just send u a vid of my dick and u felt bad for me -_ 13:00

**Yes, it was mutual** \- 13:01

_so youd want me 2 do all that stuff i told u i think about_ \- 13:01

**I'd want to try it** \- 13:01  
 **With you** \- 13:01

_so youd let me tie you up and make you cum again and again and let me call u a slut and my good boy_ \- 13:02

**I am not sexting you right now, I am in the car with my mom** \- 13:02

_dont worry, were still meeting up later right_ \- 13:02

**If you're still up for it** \- 13:03

_a cute boy wants me 2 make him cum of course im up for that_ \- 13:03


End file.
